Die Mittsommerfeier
by Leontideus
Summary: Harry und Ginny besuchen eine Mittsommerfeier in Stonehenge und erleben eine unvergessliche Nacht!


**Die Mittsommerfeier**

Unbeschwert schlenderte Ginny durch die Winkelgasse. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, die Sonne schien, alle Leute schienen gut gelaunt und Ginny freute sich auf ihr neues Kleid, dass sie nun kaufen wollte. Seit sie die Schule beendet und eine Lehre als Heilerin begonnen (und inzwischen sogar beendet) hatte, schien alles viel besser zu laufen. Sie wurde nicht dauern bevormundet, verdiente ihr eigenes Geld (und da sie sehr begabt war, verdiente sie nicht schlecht), hatte ihre eigene kleine Wohnung und war dadurch endlich vollkommen selbständig. Sicherlich machte Molly sich wie immer fürchterliche Sorgen, dass es ihrer kleinen Ginny schlecht ging und sie bestimmt Hunger leiden müsste. Jedes Mal, wenn Molly mal wieder mit ihren Sorgentiraden anfing, rollte Ginny mit den Augen und ließ ihre Mutter einfach weiterreden, während sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders war. Meistens war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrem Freund, gegen den ihre Mutter zum Glück keine Einwände hatte!

Während sie so über die Sorgen ihrer Mutter nachdachte, hielt ihr plötzlich jemand von hinten die Augen zuhielt.

„Ach Harry!" Lachend drehte sie sich um und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss.

„Hallo mein Schatz! Wo willst Du zuerst hin?" er hakte sich bei ihr ein.

„Ich dachte schon, Du kommst gar nicht mehr."

„Du weißt doch, wenn ich was versprochen habe, halte ich es auch!"

„Darum versprichst Du ja auch nichts."

„Funktioniert doch!"

Lachend machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg. Sie waren ein sehr schönes Paar, wie sie so nebeneinander her gingen. Sie braun gebrannte, in einem gelben Kleid, die roten Locken in einem lockeren Zopf gebändigt. Er noch braun gebrannter als sie – kein Wunder, schließlich verbrachte er fast den ganzen Tag auf dem Besen und war inzwischen ein weltberühmter Sucher bei den Montrose Magpies – die Haare noch immer wirr, die Narbe auf der Stirn nur noch ein heller Streifen, der muskulöse Oberkörper in einem weißen T-Shirt und die kräftigen Beine in schwarzen Jeans.

Gemütlich bummelten sie die Winkelgasse entlang und betrachteten die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern. Als Ginnys Blick auf einen nachtblauen Umhang mit Sternen viel schien sie sich an etwas zu erinnern.

„Ach ja! Sag mal, hast Du morgen schon was vor?"

„Ich glaub, bisher noch nicht. Warum?"

„Morgen Mittsommer. Daher wird morgen – wie jedes Jahr – eine riesige Mittsommerfeier in Stonehenge steigen. Ich hab zufällig Karten dafür erhalten. Eine Freundin war letztes Jahr dort und es muss umwerfend gewesen sein!"

„Also, von mir aus gerne!"

„Versprichst Du es?"

„Du weiß doch – "

„- Du versprichst nichts." Lachend rollte Ginny mit den Augen.

„Aber ich werd dem Trainer ausrichten, dass ich morgen Abend keine Zeit habe. Damit sollte ich eigentlich kommen können"

„Und wenn nicht, bekommt Dein Trainer Ärger mit mir."

„Und das bei dem gefürchteten Weasly-Furien-Gen…" Beide lachten.

„Bei der Party gibt es eine spezielle Kleiderordnung. Wir brauchen noch Mittsommerumhänge."

„Na dann los!", mit diesen Worten öffnete Harry die Ladentür und trat in das Dämmerlicht.

In den Massen an Umhängen fanden auch Ginny und Harry den für sie passenden. Kaum waren sie wieder aus dem Laden in das Sonnenlicht getreten, erklang von Harrys magischer Armbanduhr eine kurze Melodie.

„Oh Schatz, ich muss zum Training."

„Schade! Aber wir sehen uns dann ja morgen."

„Na klar! Ich hol Dich um 19:00 Uhr ab."

„Bis morgen." Mit einem Kuss verabschiedeten sich die beiden, dann disapperierte Harry. Ginny bummelte noch etwas durch die Winkelgasse, bevor auch sie sich auf den Heimweg machte.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend stand Harry pünktlich um 19:00 in seinem neuen Umhang vor Ginnys Haustür. Auch Ginny war bereits fertig und kam sofort heraus. Sie trug ebenfalls ihren neuen Umhang und hatte die Haare festlich hochgesteckt. 

„Wow, Du siehst hinreißend aus." Begrüßte Harry sie.

„Danke gleichfalls." Grinste Ginny.

Nach einem Begrüßungskuss verließen die beiden Hand in Hand das Dorf und gingen noch ein Stück weiter zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe. Dort angelangt, umarmten sie sich im Schutz der Bäume, gaben sich einen langen Kuss und apparierten gemeinsam in ein Zelt, dass in der Nähe von Stonehenge errichtet worden war.

Durch einen Spalt konnte man sehen, dass sich schon viele Leute rund um Stonehenge tummelten. Doch Harry stutzt. Das waren keine Zauberer sondern Muggel. Zwar waren auch ein paar in Umhänge gehüllt, doch die meisten trugen Jeans und T-Shirts. Harry drehte sich um und wollte Ginny gerade fragen, was das denn zu bedeuten habe, als diese eine versteckte Falltür im Boden öffnete. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie hinab in die Dunkelheit.

Schnell folgte Harry ihr bevor sie ganz durch die Falltür verschwunden war. Kaum war er durch, schloss sich die Falltür durch Zauberhand. Harry wollte schon seinen Zauberstab entzünden, damit er wenigstens etwas sehen konnte, als er bemerkte, dass die Höhle, in die sie gelangt waren, durch Fackeln hell genug beleuchtet war.

Zielstrebig ging Ginny auf einen Durchgang zu und verschwand dahinter. Harry hätte sie gerne gefragt, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch sie war einfach zu schnell verschwunden. Als auch Harry vor dem Durchgang angelangt war, zögerte er einen Moment. Der Raum dahinter und auch der Durchgang schienen komplett mit dichtem Rauch gefüllt zu sein, doch irgendwie wurde der Rauch daran gehindert, auch in dieser Hölle sich auszubreiten.

Harry atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und folgte seiner Freundin. Als er durch den Durchgang hindurchging, erfasste ihn ein warmer Schauer. In der anderen Höhle angekommen, öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Augen. Zu seiner Überraschung war der Raum völlig frei von Rauch. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete noch mal den Durchgang. Anscheinend war nur dieser mit Rauch gefüllt. Harry gab es auf, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und hielt nach Ginny Ausschau. Gerade sah er noch, wie der Rest von ihrem Umhang am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raums wieder durch eine Falltür verschwand. Schnell folgte er ihr.

Auch diese Falltür befand sich in einem Zelt, dass sehr viel Ähnlichkeiten hatte, mit dem, indem sie vorhin angekommen waren. Endlich hatte Ginny angehalten und wartete auf ihn. Mit einem Lächeln stand sie am Zelteingang, bereit die Zeltklappe zu öffnen.

Nachdem sich auch die Falltür wieder magisch geschlossen hatte, schlug Ginny die Zeltklappe auf.

„Herzlich willkommen im wahren, magischen Stonehenge."

Mit offenem Mund trat er aus dem Zelt heraus. Auf den ersten Blick sah das Bild, dass sich ihm bot sehr dem ähnlich, dass er durch die Zeltbahnen des ersten Zeltes hatte erhaschen können. Doch auf den zweiten Blick sah er die gravierenden Unterschiede. Am bedeutendsten war, dass der Steinkreis komplett war. So, wie es ursprünglich erbaut war. Auch waren hier bei weitem nicht so viele Leute, wie in dem Muggel-Stonehenge. Die Anwesenden trugen alle ähnliche Umhänge wie Ginny und er und strahlten dadurch etwas Mächtiges aus.

„Also, ich hab Hunger, gehen wir erst mal ins Essenszelt?" unterbrach Ginny seine Begutachtung und deutete auf ein Zelt, dass etwas abseits des Steinkreises stand.

„Oh ja! Mein Magen grummelt schon."

Hand in Hand schlenderten die Beiden zu dem aufgebauten Zelt. Dort drinnen wurden die köstlichsten Speisen zubereitet: gegrillte Würstchen, saftiges Fleisch, Folienkartoffeln und Salate in verschiedenen Varianten. Zum Nachtisch gab es diverse Kuchen und Puddings. Harry und Ginny füllten sich ihre Teller reichlich und gingen wieder nach draußen, um sich einen Platz an einem der aufgebauten Tische zu sichern.

Als beide satt waren (beide hatten sich mehrfach einen Nachschlag geholt), brachten sie ihr Geschirr ins Spülzelt.

„Wollen wir tanzen?" fragte Ginny, die schon die ganze Zeit Mühe hatte, ruhig stehen zu bleiben.

„Ja klar!" Harry, der inzwischen schon öfters mit Ginny aus war und inzwischen ebenfalls Spaß am Tanzen gefunden hatte, wippte auch schon die ganze Zeit im Takt der Musik mit.

Nachdem sich beide eine Weile auf der Tanzfläche neben dem Essenszelt ausgetobt hatten, holten sie sich etwas zu trinken von der aufgebauten Bar und suchten sich ein ruhiges Fleckchen.

„Sag mal, ich finde die Feier so ja sehr schön aber was soll denn hier das Besondere sein, dass sie unvergesslich ist?"

„Abwarten." Grinste Ginny geheimnisvoll.

So genossen die Beiden die Zeit, während die Sonne sich immer weiter dem Horizont näherte. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erklang ein Gongschlag. Die Musik wurde beendet, diejenigen, die noch etwas gegessen oder getrunken hatten, brachten ihr Geschirr weg und alle begaben sich langsam zu dem Steinkreis.

Während Harry mit Ginny den anderen folgte, sah er, dass die Steine über und über mit Blumen geschmückt waren. Auch auf dem Boden waren Blumen verteilt, so dass sie nach einer Weile über einen Blütenteppich gingen.

Während sich alle in einem Kreis in der Mitte aufstellten, wurde Harry immer unruhiger.

„Ginny, was muss ich denn machen?" Flüsterte er.

„Keine Angst mein Schatz, lass Dich einfach treiben, dann geschieht alles andere von alleine." Ginny lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Harry war zwar noch nicht beruhigt, doch er lenkte sich etwas ab, indem er sich die anderen Leute genauer betrachtete. Die meisten schienen auch nicht so richtig zu wissen, was auf sie zukommen würde. Wie sie alle in ihren dunklen Sternenumhängen dort standen, schien es fast so, als wäre ein Stück des Himmels auf die Erde gefallen.

Kurz bevor der letzte Rest der Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach treiben. Kaum war die Sonne untergegangen, fingen alle versammelten Zauberer und Hexen an zu singen. Obwohl Harry das Lied noch nie gehört hat, wusste er einfach, wie der Text war und sang inbrünstig mit.

Langsam fühlte Harry sich sicherer und öffnete die Augen. Obwohl gerade erst die Sonne untergegangen war, war es schon fast ganz dunkel. Die Sterne auf den Umhängen leuchteten nun und in der Mitte hatte sich Nebel gebildet, der sich langsam verflüchtete. Der Gesang der Zauberer und Hexen wurde nach und nach durch den Gesang eines Phönixes abgelöst. Je lauter der Phönix sang, desto mehr konnte man eine Gestalt in dem Nebel erkennen. Eine Frauengestalt ritt die Mitte. Ihre Haut war fast genauso weiß wie ihr Kleid und das Einhorn, auf dem sie saß. Nur ihre fast schwarzen Flügel, in denen Sterne blitzen, bildeten einen Kontrast. Ein Blick auf dies Flügel und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich im Universum verlieren. Die Frau war eine Sternenelfe. Nur an Mittsommer konnten sie auf die Erde kommen, sonst lebten sie zwischen den Sternen. Wie genau, dass wusste keiner.

Als der letzte Rest des Nebels verschwunden war, ließ sich der Phönix auf ihrer Schulter nieder und sie stieg vom Einhorn ab.

„Ich danke Euch für den freundlichen Empfang. Gerne leiste ich Euch in dieser besonderen Nacht Gesellschaft und schenke Euch etwas Sternenstaub, damit Euch das Glück begleite." Ihre Stimme klang wie eine kleine Glocke.

Dann reihte sie sich neben Harry in den Kreis ein – leicht spürte er ihre Flügel am Rücken – und gemeinsam stimmten die Hexen und Zauberer mit der Sternenelfe ein neues Lied an. Als das Lied seinem Ende zuging, schwang die Sternenelfe ihren Stab, den sie die ganz Zeit in der Hand hielt. Da schien es, als würden alle Sterne vom Himmel fallen. Es war ein unglaubliches Spektakel, dass sicherlich einige Minuten dauerte.

Als der letzte Stern erlosch – so schien es zumindest –, fing der Phönix wieder mit seinem Gesang an und zusammen mit der Sternenelfe tanzten die Zauberer und Hexen. Harry kannte diesen Tanz nicht, doch er wusste einfach, wie die Schritte gingen. Anschließend sangen sie erneut und die Sternenelfe ließ wieder ihren Sternenstaub regnen.

So sangen und tanzten sie gemeinsam die ganze Nacht. Doch kurz vor Morgengrauen verschwand die Sternenelfe wieder so wie sie gekommen war. Als sich der Nebel verzogen hatte, machten sich auch die Zauberer und Hexen laut schwatzend auf den Heimweg – alle waren sich einig, dass sie diese Nacht wohl nie vergessen würden. Bei Harry und Ginny zeigte auch der Sternenstaub seine Wirkung, denn sie erlebten ein wirklich sehr glückliches Jahr!

* * *

Bitte lasst mir ein kurzes Review da und schreibt mir, was Euch gut oder auch nicht so gut gefallen hat - dann gibt es bald auch etwas mehr von mir zu lesen ;-) 


End file.
